grindquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter
General The Hunter is a ranged class, using either Agility or Strength, or both, depending on the specialization. The Hunter is good against single targets (4.0), average against multiple ones (3.0) and his survivability is medium. (3.0). Reasonable choices of weapons are a bows, daggers, swords... Hunters have the following specializations: Tamer, Archer, Ranger. Talents Tamer *'Loyal Wolf' **A wolf companion that attacks the Hunter's enemies for 10% agility damage pet point, the cooldown is 10 seconds. *'Bear Defender' **A bear companion blocks damage for the Hunter, 5% damage is blocked per point, the cooldown is 7 seconds. *'Storm Serpent' **The Hunter's pet storm serpent blasts all enemies with lightning dealing 10% strength damage per point, the cooldown is 12 seconds. *'Spirit Bond' **The Hunter bonds with his pets, whenever they sue abilities he gains health equal to 7% per point of the damage dealt or prevented, this is a passive talent. *'Beast Mastery' **The Hunter masters animal taming, making pet abilities 5% more effective per point, this is a passive talent. Archer *'Rapidfire' **The Hunter's quickness reduces time between attacks by 1.7% per point, this is a passive talent. *'Multishot' **The Hunter quickly fires at all enemies, dealing 5% agility damage per point to each, the cooldown is 6 seconds. *'Trueshot' **The Hunter gains deadly accuracy, improving the damage of each attack by 1.5% per point, this is a passive talent. *'Concussive Shot' **The Hunter hits a single target with a blunt shot, stunning them for .5 seconds per point, the cooldown is 15 seconds. *'Aimed Shot' **'The Hunter takes careful aim and delivers a powerful and precise shot dealing 20% strength damage per point, the cooldown is 20 seconds. Ranger *'Fire Trap **A trap releases a pillar of flame, burning all enemies for 1.5% of max health per point (maximum is 1500), the cooldown is 8 seconds. *'Frost Trap' **A trap releases an icy blast that slows enemy attacks by 50, lasts 1 second per point, the cooldown is 14 seconds. *'Raptor Strike' **The Hunter counter-attacks an enemy dealing 12% strength damage per point to an enemy that strucks him, the cooldown is 9 seconds. *'Feign Death' **The Hunter fakes death instead of dying and escapes combat. Cooldown is 270 seconds minus 21 seconds per point, this is a half-passive talent. *'Serpent Sting' **The Hunter poisons his enemy, they take .75% agility damage per point every second until death, the cooldown is 5 seconds. Thoughts, Strategy and Tips The Hunter's Tamer talent tree is based on a mix of Strength and Agility. The Hunter gives a good mix of skills. The Tamer tree offer a talent called Bear Defender that seems nice to protect yourself from high damage and in the way of getting it, you can get a nice 50% agility damage. The Archer tree can give a nice, quicker rate of fire to go with your main spec, while the Ranger tree can use a damage-over-time ability while slowing the attack of his enemy. These skills can accompany your main spec, depending on your needs, (Low health, not enough damage...), though you should keep with a main spec and use these as a bonus, because a whole hybrid might not reach full capabilities. Currently the best setup for a hunter is wearing a bow and agi armor. Your skills will focus on the pet tree, Maxing out all of them to start out. They offer the largest Damage Per Second (DPS) and in addition with spirit bond, will heal you dramatically, reducing the time you need to rest. Once you finish the pet tree, the next best damaging skill is Fire Trap. and then ice trap. The remaining points can go into feign death and rapid fire. Here is an example build for a level 85 Hunter, Pet Master (bow Agi arm) 10 wolf 10 bear 10 serpent 10 bond 10 master 5 Fire 10 Ice trap 1 feign 9 rapid For dungeons you will want to change things up, in the earlier levels, fire trap can do more damage than your pets. Secondly like most builds, dungeons require some sort of stun or slowing skill to keep you alive longer. here is an example build for a level 50 looking to go to a dungeon As For dungeons, Level 50 I did 10 Rapid Shot 10 true Shot 10 Concussive Shot 10 Fire Trap 1 Frost trap